


Leg "The Hunk" Garrett

by The Kerunk (Gleefreak97)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But it's there, Crack, F/F, F/M, Memes, don't worry there is wrestling, hunk's wrestling debut, idk what this is, just not in the first little chapter prologue thing, just take it, tags and ships will be altered as the fic goes on (if it goes on i guess), this is a crack this is only a crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleefreak97/pseuds/The%20Kerunk
Summary: Hunk is just a normal boy, living a normal life. Well, if you can count having a recorder obsessed best friend, another friend who is love with a plant, and a new wrestling coach straight from the WWE itself as normal.This is the formation of Leg "The Hunk" Garrett.





	Leg "The Hunk" Garrett

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea late one night. I have an entire outline about it, please bear with me. 
> 
> Many thanks to Miki for looking this over, and for all of those other crazy kids who thought this was a good idea.

_ You can't see it _

_ It's electric! _

_ You gotta feel it _

_ It's electric!  _

 

Hunk smiled, his head bopping to the sound of his favorite tune. His friends didn't usually let him play the Electric Boogie on repeat like he usually wanted, but they had allowed it on the promise that he would allow them to play Cooking By The Book (Feat. Lil John) for as many times as they wanted the next time they were at the gym. Being the agreeable guy that he was, Hunk was more than happy to accept their deal. 

 

Really, he never understood why Pidge and Lance insisted on going to the gym with him all of the time. It wasn’t like they actually did anything while they were there. They always did the same exact thing. 

 

Lance, being the pretty boy he was, would stand in front of the mirrors and flex. Hunk had never gotten it in him to tell his best friend that he really didn’t have anything to look at in the mirror, something that he often regretted, but as long as the blue eyed boy was happy so was Hunk. Well, that was until Lance foolishly asked someone, typically a girl, how his muscles looked in the mirror, to which they would reply “What muscles?” resulting in Lance running out of the gym with tears flowing down his face. From then on, at least until Hunk gave up and decided to leave, Lance would sit outside the gym playing his recorder, the one instrument he had stubbornly decided to master ever since the fourth grade. Speaking of which, Hunk thought, there he goes now. The poor string bean of a boy was running, for whatever reason Hunk never figured out, towards the exit to play what Hunk would only assume was an extremely off-pitch version of “My Heart Will Go On.” 

 

Sighing to himself, Hunk looked around for his other best friend, finally spotting her in the corner of the large room. It was well known throughout town that Pidge’s family owned this gym, hence Hunk’s free membership, but for whatever reason, she never used any of the equipment there. Instead, she often just sat in the corner, clicking away at whatever new trinket she had managed to convince her brother to buy her. 

 

What was surprising, though, was what her habits had been as of late. Ever since her mother had decided to redecorate the interior of the building, Pidge had spent her days staring at everything but her laptop. Surprisingly, she kept her eyes trained on a potted plant, what kind it was Hunk had no clue, and muttered to herself the entire time she was there. It was strange, at least to Hunk, that Pidge just looked at the plant and never did anything with it. The plant wasn’t going to wander off or anything. But, the last time Hunk had said something to the small girl, she had merely hissed, backing away slowly muttering something about “Plant-chan” and the beauty of her photosynthesis. Really, Hunk didn’t care how she spent her time. All it did was give him more time to work out without either of his friends bothering him. 

 

Hunk tried to think positive thoughts as he lifted the dumbbells, weighing 5 pounds each (he was delicate), humming to himself the whole the way. He had just counted to ten reps on his left arm, and was about to switch to his right, when he heard a commotion across the room. He was surprised to see another man, one that was much bigger and much scarier than himself, staring at him. It was strange, to say the least, and made no sense. Well, truth be told, he was the only one in the room other than Pidge at that moment but  _ still.  _ His name may be Hunk, but that doesn’t mean that he looked like one. For whatever reason, while the man had been staring, he had dropped his own set of weights. The sound had been strangely loud, considering how small the weights had been, but to Hunk’s horror he realized that the man had not only had weights in his hands, but on his legs, shoulders, waist, and even around his neck (that couldn’t be healthy, and Hunk knew it). 

 

Shaking his head, Hunk attempted to look away, intending on finishing his reps on his other arm. However, before he could begin his workout once more, he heard footsteps heading his way. He cowered, lowering his head in fear, picking up the sound of those footsteps getting louder (along with the musical tunes of some sort of theme song, the chants of “Can you smell what the Rock is cooking?” faintly in the distance). Before the man could stand in front of him, Hunk burst into tears, throwing his little weights to the ground and making a break for the door, stopping to pick up Pidge around the waist and carry her out of the building. 

 

Hunk rushed outside, he placing Pidge back on the ground in front of the windows of the gym, pulling out his Nokia phone to call Coran for a ride. Pidge immediately stuck her face to the window, breathing heavily as she watched Plant-chan from just outside. As she listened to Hunk talk on the phone with Coran and Lance play his fifteenth round of “My Heart Will Go On,” Pidge watched her photosynthesis princess from the other side of the window. She was lovely, Plant-chan was, and Pidge was determined to win her heart. However, as she continued to look in through the dirty window, she noticed someone else inside: a man with shoulders as wide as a Macintosh computer and a head as shiny as a newly buffered tile floor. He was large, he was tan….and he was exactly the type of Senpai she was looking for. She began to drool even more, whining as Hunk pulled her away from the window, taking her away from both her fertilized female and her browned Senpai. While Hunk pushed her into Coran’s newly arrived VW, she failed to notice yet another looking upon her new caramel love with interest, their leaves blowing in the wind of air conditioner of the large gym. Really, she thought, this new home was becoming rather interesting. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can judge me over at gleefreak97.tumblr.com
> 
> Have a wonderful day, and see you next time.


End file.
